computeranimated_filmsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Angry Birds Movie
The Angry Birds Movie (also known as simply Angry Birds and released in the United Kingdom as such) is a 2016 computer-animated comedy film based on Rovio Entertainment's video game series of the same name, produced by Columbia Pictures and Rovio Animation, and distributed by Sony Pictures Releasing. It was directed by Clay Kaytis and Fergal Reilly in their directorial debuts and written by Jon Vitti.The film features the voices of Jason Sudeikis, Josh Gad, Danny McBride, Maya Rudolph, Kate McKinnon, Sean Penn, Tony Hale, Keegan-Michael Key, Bill Hader, and Peter Dinklage. The Angry Birds Movie was released in the United States on May 20, 2016. The film received mixed reviews from critics but was a box office success, grossing over $352 million worldwide and becoming the second highest-grossing film of all time to be based on a video game. A sequel is scheduled to be released on August 16, 2019. Plot A reclusive, temperamental outcast bird named Red lives in a village called Bird Island with other flightless birds. When his temper causes a "premature hatching" of another bird's egg, he is sentenced to attend an anger management class. Red's classmates – Chuck (who is hyperactive and can move at hypervelocity) and Bomb (who can cause explosions with his anger and fear) – try to befriend him, but he avoids them. One day, a boat docks at the island's shore, damaging Red's house. The birds are greeted by green-colored pigs and their captain Leonard, who claim to be peaceful explorers bringing offerings of friendship. The pigs ingratiate themselves with the birds by introducing them to various innovations, notably a giant slingshot, but begin to overwhelm the island with their numbers. Red becomes suspicious. Red recruits Chuck and Bomb to find Mighty Eagle, the only flying bird and the island's protector, who has not been seen for many years. They find Mighty Eagle on top of Bird Mountain, but he is overweight, self-absorbed, leads the life of a slacker, has not flown in years, and refuses to help them. Red discovers the pigs planting dynamite around the island while the other birds are distracted with a rave party, but they arrive too late to sound a warning; the pigs escape with the eggs and activate the dynamite, destroying the village. The other birds, including the Judge, apologize to Red for not believing him and, under his leadership, they organize an army and construct a boat from the rubble to follow the pigs to Piggy Island. The birds discover the pigs living in a walled city ruled by Leonard, whose true name is "King Mudbeard". Deducing the eggs are in the castle at the center of the city, the birds use the slingshot to attack by launching themselves over the walls and into the city's buildings, destroying them. Red, Chuck, and Bomb discover the eggs inside a net being lowered into a giant pot; the pigs are planning to cook and eat them. Mighty Eagle arrives to retrieve Red's group and the eggs, having had a change of heart after witnessing their efforts. One egg falls out of the net and Red battles King Mudbeard for it, but learns to control his anger and distracts him long enough to retrieve the egg. An explosion from Bomb ignites the pigs' reserve of dynamite, but the pot collapses, falls over, and lands on top of Red, shielding him and the egg from the blast as the city is destroyed. Red reunites with the other birds as the egg hatches, revealing three small blue birds. Mighty Eagle approaches Red, Chuck, and Bomb, claiming he merely appeared lazy so they could lose faith in him and find faith in themselves, and takes credit for saving the eggs. On Bird Island, Red discovers the other birds have repaired his house in the center of the village and the rest of the rescued eggs have hatched into chicks, who sing to him in gratitude. Moved, Red allows Chuck and Bomb to move in with him. The pigs are revealed to have survived, with King Mudbeard plotting to steal the birds' eggs again. In a mid-credits scene, the three blue birds use the slingshot to launch themselves out towards the ocean. Voice cast * Jason Sudeikis as Red ** Aidan McGraw and Kallan Holley as young Red * Josh Gad as Chuck * Danny McBride as Bomb * Maya Rudolph as Matilda, Poppy (uncredited) * Bill Hader as Leonard / King Mudbeard, * Peter Dinklage as Mighty Eagle * Kate McKinnon as Stella, Eva * Sean Penn as Terence * Tony Hale as Ross, Mime, Cyrus * Keegan-Michael Key as Judge Peckinpah * Blake Shelton as Earl * Anthony Padilla as Hal * Ian Hecox as Bubbles * Charli XCX as Willow * Tituss Burgess as Photog * Billy Eichner as Chef Pig, Phillip * Hannibal Buress as Edward * Ike Barinholtz as Tiny * Max Charles as Bobby * Jillian Bell as Helene, Yoga Instructor * Cristela Alonzo as Shirley * Danielle Brooks as Monica, Olive * Kevin Bigley as Greg * Adam Brown as Hug Trader * Romeo Santos as Early Bird * Geoffrey Arend as Day Care Teacher Bird * Ava Acres as Timothy * Alex Borstein as Sophie Bird, Peggy Bird * Malena Brewer as Arianna Bird * Vincent Oswald as Dylan Hatchling * Samantha Cohen as Samantha Hatchling * Josh Robert Thompson as Brad Bird, Dane the Saxophone Bird * Matt McCarthy as Rodney Pig * Matt Taylor as Hamilton Pig * Ali Wong as Betty Bird * Fred Tatasciore as Monty Pig * Bella Laudiero as Maya Bird * John Cohen as Johnny Bird * Clay Kaytis as Clayton the Waiter Bird * Fergal Reilly as Foreman Pig * Catherine Winder as Billy the Sign * Carlos Alazraqui as Earl's 2nd Brother (uncredited) * Pierce Gagnon, Noah Schnapp and Owen Wilder Vaccaro as The Blues * Eileen Marra, Indra Raval, Joaquin Raval and Sofie Wolfe as Hatchling Singers Category:Computer-animated films Category:2010s computer-animated films Category:2016 computer-animated films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:2010s Columbia Pictures films Category:2016 Columbia Pictures films Category:Films about birds Category:Films based on mobile games